The Icarly Story
by DawneySings500
Summary: What happens when Carly Shea decides that she loves Fredward after she KNOWS Sam and Freddie like each other. Is it all Spencers fault? read 2 find out :D
1. The Meeting

**Authors Note:** **  
**What do ya think? This is my first ever FanFic. so dont be harsh! :D I would luv feed back tho, and tell me what you think? I am headed towards seddie, but idk....**  
**

* * *

**Icarly The story  
**

** Danica456**

**"RANDOM DANICNG!" boomed the loud speakers. Sam and Carly started dancing and spazzing randomly to the same music that always played. Freddie loved this part of the show, because that's when Sam swung her hair and Carly moved her hips. He loved to admire their hot bodies dancing under the cool flashing lights. Sam and Carly stopped dancing.**

**"Well Folks, it's time to go! See you next time on ICARLY!!!!!" yelled Carly. "HULA! HULA HULA HULA HULA!" they said as they waved goodbye.**

**"And... we are CLEAR!" stated Freddie, while giving them each warmed baked cookies.**

**"Thanks fredward." said Sam.**

**"Thank-You Freddy!" said Carly. As they all ate in complete silence, Freddy decided it was time for him to go, before his mom freaked out.**

**"Well, I guess I better...."**

**"WAIT! Freddie.. can I talk to you?" asked Sam.**

**"Uhhh Yeah sure. Let's go in the hallway." suggested Freddy.**

**"Sure." said Sam. "I will be right back Carls."**

**"Ok, but if you give him a wedgie or I hear screaming, I am coming out there!" said Carly with a laugh. Sam and Freddie stood in the hallway for a minute awkwardly.**

**"Freddie, I think you should be in the show more."**

**"Did you just call me Freddie? Did you just suggest me to be on the show more?"**

**"Yeah. I only want you to be in Random Dancing because you always seem so... I don't know. I... well it's like you want to be in it or something. Like you think it's so cool."**

**"Oh well, thanks Sam, for thinking about me. We will have to ask Carly..."**

**"Oh I will ask her for you. That way she won't think you just want to dance with her."**

**"Yeah. Well thanks Sam, once again." With that, Freddie left.**

* * *

**  
A/N: Next chapter soon.  
**


	2. Pretty Close

Chapter 2-Pretty Close

Freddie Sam and Carly were getting ready to practice their show. Sam was eating what she called her 'practice bacon', Carly was spelling over and over again, and Freddie was trying out some cool dance was so busy that they did not notice Spencer come into the apartment.

"HOLA AMIGAS AND AMIGO!" yelled Spencer. Everyone was scared by his loud outburst.

"Holy crap Spencer! I am trying to dance coolly but I can't if you make me twist my ankle out of fright!" screamed Freddie. Freddie was so excited, so anything that was a set-back to him being on the show would make him mad.

"Sorry you guys. What' so big about being on the show Freddie?" asked Spencer

"Nothing. Never Mind." replied Freddie, looking irritated. Spencer was confuzzled. Freddie saw the show everyday and always knew what happened. So what was the big deal this time? Spencer decided to forget it and moved on to the girls.

" Sam! NO! You are eating my CANADIAN BACON!" yelled Spencer throwing himself at her. Sam dodged and ran up the stairs only to run into Freddie making him fall on the floor with a loud thump. As soon as he got up he got knocked back down by Spencer. Freddie got mad and ran after both of them. Carly couldn't think with all the noise so she ran upstairs too. By this time everyone was on set and fighting. Carly decided it was time to end this stupid fight that started over Canadian bacon, which of course Spencer started.

" You guys. YOU guys. YOU GUYS!" yelled Carly. Everyone stopped and looked at her and the mess they made on the set.

" Really Spencer? You started a fight over CANADIAN BACON? Which they sell next door?!? REALLY? Look at the set now! It's destroyed! Thanks to you guys, now i have to clean it all up!" Carly got on her knees and began to pick up the card-board wiener dog they were going to use for the wiener dog bit.

"Carly, I will clean it up. Don't be mad!" pleaded Spencer.

"Where will I get another card-board cut out of a wiener dog? Spencer, it took you like 3 days to make that perfectly! Since the printer is broken, we can not have another one! You guys irritate me." Carly ran out the room.

"I think she is overreacting a bit. We could just do a new bit." sad Sam.

"The show is in one day. Where are we going to find a new bit?" asked Freddie. Everyone sat their and thought a bit.

"I have a idea! Why don't we do what are you sitting on? With you Freddie! You are only in one part." suggested Sam.

"Yeah, yeah that's a great idea! Thanks, princess Puckett." he ran out of the room to go cheer up Carly. To his surprise she was not on the couch. Little did he know what was about to happen next.


	3. I fite I do not own icarly

**Freddie looked all over downstairs. Freddie could not find her. He started to panic.**

** "Carly!?!? Where did you go? Did you really run away? CARLY?" Freddie yelled. Carly came running downstairs to find Freddie on the couch panicking.**

"Freddie?" she asked.

"OH! CARLY! OMG ARE YOU OK?" he asked.

' Yes why?" asked Carly.

"Nothing. We found a new bit for the show so yeah." said Freddie.

"Ok goodnight." said Carly.

"Something else is bothering her besides us messing up the set. I mean, I know Carly well, and I know that she does NOT overreact like that THAT bad!" thought Freddie out loud to himself. Sam came running downstairs.

"Freddo, did you tell Carly that we found the new bit?" she asked.

"Yeah but she is still really mad. I am so confused. Oh well." replied Freddie. Sam and Freddie thought a bit about why Carly would be so mad, until Spencer came down covered in glue.

"OMG what happened?!?" asked Freddie.

"The glue bottle exploded. Everything I touch EXPLODES!" said Spencer.

"Alright Spencer calm it down. Before YOU explode." said Sam as a joke.

"Not funny Puckett. This is serious CHIZ!" said Spencer.

"ALRIGHT hold it. What the HECK is chiz? really you guys? really? you couldn't think of something better to describe a serious situation?" asked Freddie. He then left. Sam and Spencer looked at each other, and then Spencer ran to the shower. Sam decided to check on Carly. They were all just yelling and Carly did nothing. When Sam arrived to Carly's bedroom she was fully dressd still and crying over her diary writing with a pencil that had the word love on it. Sam suspected Carly did not know she was there. So she just stood there until Carly said something.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked with sincere sadness and anger in her voice.

"For like 5 minutes." she said scared she said something wrong. "You know what Carly, what the crap is wrong with you? You are acting like a jerk. Are you...?" asked SAm afraid to say the word.

"NO! I love Freddie Sam. That's what's wrong." replied Carly.

"Then just TELL him that. He loves you back!" said Sam little angry at Carly for being so stupid.

"You don't understand..."

*Well? what do ya think? I hthink your gonna be wowed on how far this is going 2 go! New chapter soon**


	4. Random Dancing

**Random Dancing**

** Freddie looked all over downstairs. Freddie could not find her. He started to panic.**

** "Carly!?!? Where did you go? Did you really run away? CARLY?" Freddie yelled. Carly came running downstairs to find Freddie on the couch panicking.**

"Freddie?" she asked.

"OH! CARLY! OMG ARE YOU OK?" he asked.

' Yes why?" asked Carly.

"Nothing. We found a new bit for the show so yeah." said Freddie.

"Ok goodnight." said Carly.

"Something else is bothering her besides us messing up the set. I mean, I know Carly well, and I know that she does NOT overreact like that THAT bad!" thought Freddie out loud to himself. Sam came running downstairs.

"Freddo, did you tell Carly that we found the new bit?" she asked.

"Yeah but she is still really mad. I am so confused. Oh well." replied Freddie. Sam and Freddie thought a bit about why Carly would be so mad, until Spencer came down covered in glue.

"OMG what happened?!?" asked Freddie.

"The glue bottle exploded. Everything I touch EXPLODES!" said Spencer.

"Alright Spencer calm it down. Before YOU explode." said Sam as a joke.

"Not funny Puckett. This is serious CHIZ!" said Spencer.

"ALRIGHT hold it. What the HECK is chiz? really you guys? really? you couldn't think of something better to describe a serious situation?" asked Freddie. He then left. Sam and Spencer looked at each other, and then Spencer ran to the shower. Sam decided to check on Carly. They were all just yelling and Carly did nothing. When Sam arrived to Carly's bedroom she was fully dressd still and crying over her diary writing with a pencil that had the word love on it. Sam suspected Carly did not know she was there. So she just stood there until Carly said something.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked with sincere sadness and anger in her voice.

"For like 5 minutes." she said scared she said something wrong. "You know what Carly, what the crap is wrong with you? You are acting like a jerk. Are you...?" asked SAm afraid to say the word.

"NO! I love Freddie Sam. That's what's wrong." replied Carly.

"Then just TELL him that. He loves you back!" said Sam little angry at Carly for being so stupid.

"You don't understand..."

*Well? what do ya think? I think your gonna be wowed on how far this is going 2 go! New chapter soon**


End file.
